Paprika (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Game: "Dragon Ball Fusions" Fanga: "Team Guitar vs. Team Pinich |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 1567 |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address=New Sadala |Occupation= Elite Warrior |Allegiance=Team Pinich |Classification= |Affiliations=Pinich (teammate/fusee) Wanta (teammate/friend/fusee) Cell (teammate/fusee) Frieza (Teammate/fusee) }} Paprika (パプリカ Papurika) is a Saiyan warrior and is a part of the Saiyan race that were recreated in Age 1300. Appearance Paprika has a mohawk identical to Shin's Mohawk while having pale skin and a white/yellow standard Saiyan Armour with yellow armbands and white/yellow boots, and green pants. While as an adult; he wears white armour that has a yellow plate in the centre of the armour with yellow straps similar to the Time Breaker armour straps and yellow waist plates. The waist plates also cover the upper legs and can be retracted for better mobility. He also wears white gloves that has yellow plate on the back along with white boots with yellow plates on the ankle, and wear green pants. Personality Paprika has a friendly personality and is alway willing to help his friends and follow their requests which can often land him into the trouble. However, he has a terrible temper which can cause him to lose control. After separating Ultra Pinich - Paprika became rattled to the point that he was unwilling to continue his fight with Team Guitar and almost ran from the battle. As an adult; Paprika has become a polite warrior and has managed gain control over his temper. Despite his politeness; he is also a fierce warrior and won't back down from a challenge no matter what. Biography Background Paprika was summoned to the Tournament along with several Saiyans from his era where he teamed up with Pinich. However, the tournament went downhill after Cell and Frieza manipulated Pinich into fusing into Ultra Pinich. However, Ultra Pinich was defeated by Team Tekka and separated back into his fusees. Paparika was rattled by the experienced and almost lost his fighting spirit. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Ki Blast - The most basic form of a ki attack. *Galick Flash - A stronger and red/blue variation Galick Gun taught to Future Saiyans. *Casitemato Crash - Paprika harnessing the surrounding energy in his environment and proceeds to fire a golden energy wave at his opponent. **Puedomatarte Crash - An energy sphere variant used against Ganos. **Casitematosúper Crash - A more powerful version used against Ganos fired with one hand. *Casiterebané Swipe - Paprika creates a blade out of Ambient Energy and attempts slice his opponent. **Casiteapuñalo Lunge - Paprika creates a sword out of Ambient Energy fights with like a regular sword. *Saiyan's Rage - Paprika puts arms in an X position similar to Cross Arm Attack and fires an X-shaped golden energy sphere at his opponent and follows up with a barrage of ki blasts. Transformations Great Ape Paprika is able to transform into the Great Ape thanks to his tail with the use of a Moon or Power Ball. Great Ape power Paprika is able to use the strength and power of his Great Ape form in his Saiyan form. His eyes become red and gains a brownish-orange aura. He is even able to overpower Ganos in this form. Super Saiyan Out of his desire to protect Wanta and Skwash, and prevent Ganos from interrupting Wanta's attempt to awaken him; Paprika achieves his Super Saiyan form allowing him to break free from Ganos' Peregrine Claw Grip technique. He is able to fight Ganos in even grounds. Super Saiyan: Great Ape power Similar to Broly using Super Saiyan C-type atop his Wrath State. Paprika can use his Super Saiyan form atop his Great Ape power allowing him to outmatch even Ganos' 2nd Transformed State. Fusions Ultra Pinich Ultra Pinich is the Five-Way Fusion of Pinich, Paprika, Wanta, Cell, and Frieza. Papanta Papanta (パパンタ Papanta) is the EX-Fusion of Paprika and Wanta. Category:Canon Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Video Game Characters Category:Universe 7 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails